


Danny Phantom In Twilight Play 3

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: Twilight Play [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: The story continues- The third part of their school's adaptation of The Twilight Saga -With Paulina as Victoria and a vengeful pack of newborns, how will their perspective of Eclipse turn out?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Danny Phantom IN Twilight play 3 Ch. 1 A.n I felt so bad I posted part 3, Hey, everyone, I'm back and so is the third installment in this series. Eclipse. Hope you enjoy the next part of this series, let's get to it. Dpl2 Danny Fenton awoke surprisingly early this Morning and quickly changed hurrying downstairs ready for the day, he greeted his family happily. 'Good morning.' He said as he grabbed a bowl of Captin Crunch. 'Someone's in a good mood.' said Maddie as she smiled brightly. 'It's because Danny starts rehearsal again for the Twilight Play.' said Jazz teasingly. 'It's Twilight Saga Eclipse. Whatever I gotta go.' Jazz smiled. 'Good luck.' she said in a way of apologizing. 'Thanks.' he smiled as he went ghost heading towards Casper High ready for anything. 'Danny!' yelled Sam as she ran up towards her boyfriend happy to see him. 'Sam, Tucker. Why so excited, It's just Monday.' said Danny as he smirked slightly. 'Just Monday?!' yelled Tucker and Sam at Danny completely surprised. 'It's the first day back for the play.' said Tucker. 'The first day on set for eclipse.' said Sam excitedly for a goth if you may add. Suddenly the first-period bell rang. 'Let's get our books, then head to first period.' said Tucker. The trio got their books then they each parted as they headed to different destinations. After two tests and one book report, it was finally for a break, Lunchtime. 'Ugh.' Danny said as he flopped on the picnic bench, shortly followed by Sam and Tucker. 'Longest Morning..... of.. my...life.' Sam and Tucker nodded yes like zombies completely exhausted. 'At least the play will lift our spirits.' said Tucker as Danny and Sam nodded. A few hours later the final bell rang. 'Freedom!' yelled Tucker as he stripped off his shirt and swung it around as he yelled 'Whoo-hoo!' running down the hall heading to room 304. Danny and Sam couldn't help but stare mouth agape at how their friend was acting. 'I've never seen him run.' said Sam. 'I didn't know he felt joy stripping off his Tee.' said Danny as they quickly followed their friend to room 304. Once in the room, Sam inhaled deeply as she raised her hands in joy as she exhaled. 'We're back guy's, and it feels good.' said Sam as she walked into the room as if she owned the place. To be honest, Danny, Sam, and Tucker felt good to be back due to them being the main trio triangle, even though there really isn't anything going on between Sam and Tucker. 'It feels like forever has passed.' said Sam as she smiled at the Teacher. 'It does and we're ready for rehearsal, everyone is all set but you three.' 'They all have their scripts already?' asked Sam a bit shocked at how fast everything was going. 'Class is nearly over.' said the teacher. 'No..it uh hasn't started yet.' said Danny as he coughed slightly. 'Half the kids aren't even here yet.' said Tucker. Suddenly the bell rang. 'The bell!' she yelled. 'That's the get to class bell.' said Danny. 'Oh.' she said as she blushed slightly. Danny and Sam headed to a few seats in the middle row shortly followed by Tucker, they all looked over the script as they waited for the class to begin. Once everyone arrived and received their scripts the teacher began to talk. 'Welcome all to the Third installment of our play! Twilight saga eclipse!' yelled the teacher as she clapped. 'I'm sorry for the mix-up today but let's not waste any more time. To the stage!' she yelled happily as everyone cheered. 'This is gonna be the best!' said Sam clearly excited. 'Now a new character is being added and I was wondering if any boys on effects would like to be Riley a newborn?' asked the teacher. Suddenly, Aj, the sophomore in charge of lighting raised his hand in excitement. 'Good, you then.' she said as she gave him a script she asked for a girl to play Bree as well once that was done we were ready for rehearsal... hopefully. An-- Well there you have it, more to come DPL2


	2. ch. 2

Danny Phantom IN Twilight play 3 Ch. 2

A,.n Hey Guys, Welcome back! Dp2

 

Finally after many tests for the special effects rehearsal began. Running that's what A.J was pretending to do for a few frames, Once he got the hang of it he walked off stage, ready for it to begin. 'Action!' yelled the Teacher as the sound of thunder a crow and music blared through the room, AJ as Riley pretending to exit a building as the sound of rain continued. He slowly walked down the block, exiting and reentering the stage as he walked through roads and alley's, he didn't walk long suddenly there was a flash and he was tackled to the ground he grunted slightly as he fell. The music blared as a shadow came on the stage and left as quickly as it came. Aj quickly got up completely terrified as he looked around. 'Who's there?' he said once more expecting an answer. He began to look around once more only to get victoria's hand around his neck, shortly after that he was thrown across the stage by wires of course hitting a prop wall and landing on the floor with a thud. He grunted as he stood. He looked around frantically. 'Help!' he screamed as he tried to run for it only to fall right away the classic music of eclipse echo, through. He ran and ran hoping to get away only to get stuck at a dock leading to the ocean he stood on the rim inches from falling.

He jumped onto the port as loud screeches erupted. He looked around frantically once again. 'What do you want!' he yelled only for Victoria to vampire speed to his open arms biting his hand. In seconds Aj or Riley was in unbearable pain. He fell to his knees then his side as he groaned before screaming uncontrollably. He looked at his hand with dripped with blood and venom. As he continued his cries no one to hear him as rain continued to fall. The opening title showed on the screen atop the nearest wall. The curtains closed and the suspense music ended. 'Great job A.J.' said Danny and Sam as the prop kids set up the meadow. 'You think?' asked A.J clearly excited. 'Totally.' they both said as they headed to their cue spots. 'Ready?' asked Danny with a raised eyebrow. 'Always.' said Sam as they sat on the prop meadow ready for the curtains to open and the scene to begin. Sam got up from the meadow after looking at her script and went to the front of the curtain turned on the mic and began her monologue. 'Some say the world will end in fire.' she breathed deep. 'Some say in Ice.' she began to say as the screen in front showed pine trees. 'From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice.'' said Sam as she returned backstage and sat in the meadow. As the curtains opened. She was laying on the ground Danny beside her. 'I think I know enough of hate. To say that for destruction ice is also great.' Danny began to play with her hair, he kissed her head as he fixed her hair out of her eyes. 'And would suffice.'' 'You know, I've got an English final.' said Sam. Danny didn't seem too interested in that as he kissed her neck 'I've gotta focus.' she said but was soon distracted as well, and they began to kiss. Passion in each delicate one. He placed his hand on her hair. 'Marry me.' said Danny as a light causing him to glow shimmered on Danny and Sam, he held his hand delicately on Sam's face. 'No.' she said softly giving him an answer. They both chuckled slightly. As she looked down. He moved some of her hair from her face and looked into her eyes before repeating. 'Marry me.' she giggled again as she looked down. 'Change me.' she said complete seriousness in his eyes. Danny was lying down his arms holding him up. As Sam sat up. She placed her head on his only to cause him to look down. Then at her. 'Okay. I will if you marry me. It's called a compromise.' he said as he stared at her. She nodded. 'Let's just call it coercion.' she began to say pushing Danny on his back gently on the meadow. 'It's not fair.' she said as she got on him Danny's hands on her hips leading to her torso. 'Marriage is just... it's a piece of paper.' said Sam as she leaned onto Danny more where they were face to face Sam still sitting on his stomach. 'Where I'm from, it's the way one says, ''I love you.''

 

The prop flowers covering their heads making the scene more romantic. 'Well, where I come from, at my age,' She was really close to his face. 'It's the way one says, ''I just got knocked up.' she kissed him softly putting her hand on his mouth as if using him for a leverage to help her up. They both sat up in the beautiful meadow. 'So, you're worried about what people will think?' he asked surprised. 'You know, two out of three marriages end in divorce.' she said as she sat on her knees. Then quickly sat on Danny's lap stroking his neck. 'Well, I think you'll find the Vampire-Human divorce rate is a little lower.' she scoffed as she put a hand on his cheek. 'So marry me.' They held each other a bit, he squeezed her shoulder as she tussled his hair. 'I can't.' she put her hair behind her ear. 'I have to be back by 4:00 pm'. be scoffed as she gathered her things. He looked at her eyes full of love. She brought him close as she kissed him once more very passionately, before getting up and walking away backpack in hand. Danny watched her go. 'And Cut!' yelled the teacher as the curtains closed. 'Danny you were great, Sam too.' said Ian a kid on prop duty. 'Thanks, Ian.' said Danny as he headed towards Sam. 'Sam, great job.' said Ian once Danny finally found her. 'Thank you.' she said as she smiled. 'The teacher gave us five so do you want to go over our scenes?' asked Sam as she looked at Danny. 'Oh, sure.' he said to her once he realized what she was asking. After the five minutes, it was time for the next scene to begin. 'Places everyone!' yelled the teacher as a prop couch was set on center stage. The kid playing Charlie looked over at her then the clock as she came in flopping her backpack on the couch soon after. 'That kid trying to brown nose me now or something?' he said as he moved his paper slightly before looking at her. 'He has a name. Now he's too punctual for you?' she turned her head away from him, feet on the coffee table tension high in the room. Charlie sighed, as he flopped the newspaper on the coffee table.

 

He cuffed his hands together. 'Okay.' he sighed as he turned toward her, finally giving his eye to eye contact. 'You understand why you're being punished, right?' he said finally releasing his hands. Sam nodded yes. 'I know, I put you through hell.' said Sam. Charlie nodded in agreement. 'Yes, you did.' he said not looking towards her, only once he was done talking did he look over in her direction only to look away quickly. 'But I have other reasons for grounding you. Like...uh..' seems he didn't know the other reasons for a bit. He looked over at her. 'I Just want you to get some separation from... him.' Sam looked down as she scoffed. 'Dad, there's nothing you can say.' she sat up a bit more. 'Edward is in my life.' she said as she looked up at him shrugging in the process. 'Yeah, I'm gathering that.' he said to her as he took a stress swig of Rootbeer, that was supposed to be beer. 'So, all right, how about this?' Sam seemed very disinterested. 'I'll make you a deal.' he said as he flopped his hand on the couch. 'You're not grounded anymore.. if you use your new-found freedom to see some of your other friends too, like.. like Jacob.' She stared at him. 'He's going through a really tuff time right now. His Dad's really worried about him.' He tossed his head from side to side. I remember when that was you.' He nodded real serious. 'You needed a friend. Jake was there.' she stared at him. The curtains closed. 'Here.' said Danny as he handed Sam a bottled water. 'It's coming along.' said Danny as he smiled. 'At least your in the play more.' said, Sam, as she smiled slightly. 'Got that right.' he said as he smiled brightly. 'Next scene guy's!' yelled the teacher. Bella calls Jake.' she said as she sat down ready to watch the scene unfold. 'Action!' The scene began. 'Hey, it's Jake, Leave a message.' said Tucker as Sam pretended to hang up her phone. 'Jacob hadn't talked to me in weeks.' Sam begun to say as she looked around the prop bedroom as she began her monologues. 'I wanted to fix it, he just... he would'nt give me the chance.' she begun to say as she got up from the bed throwing the phone on it.

 

She headed to her dresser as the song 'Let's get lost.' played in the background. She began rummaging through a drawer looking for a piece of paper that she found rather quickly. Once she unraveled the paper she slowly read it. As the curtains closed. Opening it a few minutes later as Sam headed down the front steps heading to her car as the same song played on. Sam slowly entered the prop car as she pretended to start the engine which wouldn't start as she continued trying the song ended shortly after. Suddenly a thump accrued in the back of her truck she gasped in fear slightly until she realized it was just Danny staring at her from the passenger's side. 'You scared me.' said Sam looking straight at him. 'You're going down to the reservation.' Sam stared at Danny for a second. 'How did you... Alice.' said Sam softly as she looked straight ahead, exhaling sharply. 'Hey did you do this to my truck?' said Sam acting angry. Danny looked down and spoke in a serious tone. 'Bella, you have to understand.' Sam turned forward as she gasped in shock.

 

'Your safety is everything to me.' 'Jacob's not gonna hurt me.' she said looking straight at Danny. 'Not intentionally, but the wolve's have no control..' 'Edward.' said Sam as she interrupted him mid-sentence.' I have until graduation to see him.' said Sam tension in the air as instrumental Eclipse music played in the background. 'And then I'll be one of you, and he'll hate me forever.' she said shaking her head. 'Well, I'm sorry.' they both exhaled as they looked out the front truck window making Sam get angry and get out of, the truck before slamming the door and heading inside, Danny looking towards her mouth agape as the curtains closed. 'Good job, guy's.' said Tucker as he gave Danny a high five. Then Sam soon after. 'Thanks, Tucker.' said Danny and Sam as they grabbed their bags, Tucker following close behind. 'Wanna study at my place?' asked Dan

 

ny to his two friends, one being his girlfriend. 'Of course.' they both said happily. 'My parents would never leave us alone if we went there.' said Sam. 'We won't study at my place, my mom's baking, we'll never be able to concentrate.' said Tucker. 'My place it is then.' said Danny, as Sam and Tucker nodded following Danny as he headed towards Fentonworks, deep in thought he really wanted to nail his performance this time. Danny Sam and Tucker smiled all the way to Fenton works, all their troubles completely forgotten in their happy haze of fantasy life. They enjoyed their time together, I mean who wouldn't? A.n There you have it more to come Dpl2


	3. Ch. 3

Danny Phantom IN Twilight play 3 Ch. 3 A,.n Hey Guys, Welcome back! Dp2

 

The next day, after Sixth period. Danny, Sam, Tucker and the rest of his seventh-period class headed straight for room 304. They were all so excited for whatever scene it was that they were going to do next. 'I wonder what are the next scenes she wants us to do?' asked Sam completely excited. 'A make-out scene perhaps.. with yours truly.' said Tucker giving Sam the eye. Danny looked over at Tucker completely appalled by his friend's remark. 'Uh barf!' said Sam. 'It's in the script. Didn't you read it or the books?' asked Tucker. 'You did say you loved them' he said raising his eyebrow slightly. 'Of course, I read the script!' yelled Sam as she grabbed Tucker's hat and pulled it over his face just as the teacher walked through the classroom door. 'Hello class, welcome back!' said the teacher rather excited. Everyone was also happy to be back, mostly cause either they weren't actors and didn't need to do props anymore or they were done and now had the period to do homework. 'Now, let's do a Cafeteria scene where Alice wants to throw another party.' she said as she clapped in happiness.

Everyone that was in the scene got up and headed to the stage, along with a group of kids who played extras and their usual group. 'Ready.. 3...2...1.' the scene began . Danny and Sam were to the side of the stage as the other kids began the scene. The kids on the extra prop bench all began to chatter as if in a deep conversation. Danny and Sam slowly entered the stage, and the girl playing Jessica began to speak clearer once they were in -complete view. 'No way, stop.' said Jessica. 'Throw it away.' said Mike. 'Good.' Danny and Sam sat down at the table. 'Just in time. All right, check it out. All right. Let's see, we got.' said Mike. Danny finally sat down completely once Mike began his version of a speech he wanted Jessica to recite. 'My fellow students. ''Right?'' 'Good.' said Eric. 'Wow. cute.' said Jessica clearly annoyed. Eric seemed into it though. 'Right? ''we are the future. ''Anything is possible if you just believe.' said Mike. 'Nice.' Sam smiled at the little tiff going on. 'Perfect.' said Eric holding up the notepad as if it was a masterpiece. 'And you got yourself a speech.' he said flinging the paper towards her. Jessica rotated the notebook. 'No, this will be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head.' she began to say as she ripped out the paper rolled it into a ball, 'So thank you.' she said as she threw it at his head. Making Angela laugh. Danny looked into Sam's eyes with passion as the friends continued their tiff. 'I've decided to throw a party.' said Alice. 'After all, how many times are we gonna graduate High school?' said Jasper. Danny scoffed. 'A party? At your place?' asked Angela.. 'I've never seen your house?' said Jessica. 'No one's ever seen their house.' said Eric. 'Another party, Alice?' asked Danny. 'It will be fun.' said Alice defending herself.

'Yeah. That's what you said last time.' said Sam as she looked over in Alice's direction. Alice sat back in her chair she was having a vision. But to the others, it may have looked like a sigh of disappointment. Sam and Danny were looking at her concernly. Eventually, Sam figured she was fine and decided to distract her On stage friends. 'Hey, Angela.' said Sam. 'Yeah?' she said a bit excited. 'Do you need some help with those?' asked Sam reaching out across the table. The echoing sounds of murmurs went through Alice's distracted mind. 'It's the polite thing to do.' said Jessica as an entire conversation was in process but clearly Sam, Danny, Alice and Jasper clearly weren't apart of. 'Cut!' yelled the teacher as she clapped in happiness. With a touch of pride. 'Excellent everyone! that's enough for today remember to practice, practice, practice!' she yelled as everyone headed home. 'I'm starved.' said Tucker as he ran ahead of Danny and Sam. 'What do you want to eat?' asked Danny though it was mostly to Sam, who blushed slightly in the process. 'Nasty burger.' said Sam as she grabbed Danny's hand in a fit of happiness. 'Food!' yelled Tucker as he ran towards the Nasty Burger. Fork in hand. Sam and Danny looking confused before running after him. 'Wait, Tucker! where did you get the fork?!'

A.n There you are, More to come stay tuned. DPL2


	4. Ch. 4

                                           

                                                Danny Phantom  
                                                        IN  
                                              Twilight play 3  
                                                           Ch. 4  
A,.n  
Hey Guys,  
Welcome back!  
Dp2

Danny and Sam headed into Danny's house once they were done eating at the Nasty Burger. They all decided to go over their lines at Danny's due to their homes being too odd of a place to go over their lines. Apparently having Ghost hunters for Parent's was normal in their eyes. Oh well. Danny set his backpack on the kitchen table as he took a seat, shortly followed by Sam and Tucker. 'So what scene was after the Cafeteria scene?' asked Tucker as he scratched his head in confusion. 'The Police department scene.' said Sam as she looked through her script trying to find that particular scene. 'Oh, but I'm not even in that scene.' said Tucker disappointedly.  
 'I know but can you just watch our scene Tuck?' said Danny. 'I guess.' said Tucker as he cupped his head in his hands. 'Action.' he said as he tried to listen. 'Okay. once Bella and Edward exit the car they walk up to the Police depot porch as Bella hesitates once she sees Charlie with what looks a distressed couple.' said Tucker. 'Begin.' he said. Sam looked up to the side as if viewing the couple before turning her attention on Danny. She nodded no. 'I know you know what she saw. Tell me.' 'It was nothing.' Danny answered a tad too quickly. He looked down. 'You looked worried.' He scoffed. 'Just that everyone noticed how strange Alice is.' He said looking at her. 'I think that ship sailed long ago.' she turned her head pretending to watch Charlie. 'I wonder what's wrong?' 'Their son went missing in Seattle over a year ago. Charlie's doing what he can, but...' he looked down as if he was hiding something. 'You know something about this?' asked Sam curriously as Danny looked down then quickly up at her. 

  
'We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for awhile.' He began in a serious tone. 'Unexplained disappearances, killings.' Sam looked down. 'If the situation gets anymore conspicuous, the Volturi will step in.' she glanced to her side then turned to face Danny. 'If they go to Seattle, they could come here. They could see I'm still human.' He shook his head. 'It won't get that far. But we'll go to Seattle if we have to.' They both looked up as if ending their scene. 'I can be Charlie if you want.' said Tucker. 'Thanks, that would help.' said Danny. 'I'll fax these down, first thing.' said Tucker. 'Thank you.' he said also as if acting out Mr. Biers. 'Hey.' said Sam. 'Hey.' said Tucker pretending to be Charlie. 'Hey.' said Tucker pretending to be Charlie. 'You ready for dinner?' asked Sam. 'Yeah. it is still just you and I, right?' asked Tucker as Charlie giving Danny a special death glare. Danny smirked at Tucker's surprisingly good acting. 'No. I'm just dropping her off.' said Danny looking at Tucker with confidence, then turning towards Sam looking at her with more of a loving look. 'See you later.' he said softly. 'Bye.' said Sam, Danny thumped the table as if to signal his departure until. 'Oh, Bella, my Parent's wanted to remind you about the airline ticket you got for your birthday.' said Danny looking at Sam. 'What airline ticket?' asked Tucker in his best manly voice.   
Danny and Sam couldn't help but laugh. 'Come on guys, I'm doing the best I can. Let's continue huh?' Danny and Sam composed themselves as they finally continued. Sam looked at Tucker as she giggled a bit. 'A round trip ticket to see mom in Florida.' she said as she looked at Danny. 'That was generous.' said Tucker. 'It expires soon, so you might want to use it this weekend.' said Danny. Sam looked at him than Tucker. 'Well, I can't just drop everything and go.' she defended. Danny stared straight at her. 'It might be your last chance to see her before you graduate.' said Danny. 'Might not be a bad idea. Get out of town for a couple of days. Get some distance.' said Tucker eyeing Danny playfully. 'Yeah, I would'nt mind seeing Mom.' said Sam as she turned towards Danny. 'As long as you Fuse the...' Sam stopped mid-sentence. 'Wait.' Tucker burst into laughter 'Ha! you said Fuse!' he yelled as he continued laughing. '

 

Shut up its practice Geekboy!' yelled Sam as she just covered his eyes with his hat. 'As long as you use the companion ticket.' she said looking at Danny. Danny gave Sam a ''you blabbermouth'' look. 'Wait there's two tickets?' Danny scoffed as the room got awkward. 'Super. That makes me really happy.' said Tucker sarcastically.   
Danny and Sam burst into laughter after going over that scene. 'Gee Tucker that was a ..pretty father like of you really. As if you were made to be Charlie.' Tucker pouted as Danny and Sam continued their fits of laughter. After hours of going through their lines and tedious homework, it was nearly six. Dinnertime. 'Well we better get going.' said Sam as she looked down towards her purple watch. 'Yeah it's chow time!' said Tucker as he patted his tummy. Shortly after jetting his hands fall to the side. It growled in hunger.

  
 'See you tomorrow.' said Danny as he led his friends out the door. Once they left he went to the kitchen and began putting his stuff away. Once the table was clear he began prepping the table for dinner. 'So, how was school?' asked Jazz as she entered the kitchen, soon after arriving home. 'Fine I guess.' he said as he began placing the plates on the kitchen table. 'Sam, Tucker and I worked on a few lines when we got here a few hours ago.' said Danny as he shrugged. 'When's the Play open night?' she asked with a  bit of excitement in her voice. 'Uh, I'm not sure, things are pretty crazy over there.' said Danny a bit wary. 'As long as your having fun Danny Boy!' Jack boomed as he came up the lab stairs shortly followed by Maddie. 'Yes, your Father's right Dear.' Danny sighed. 'If you say so.'

****_A. N  
There you have it. more to come  
DPL2_


	5. ch. 5

 

 

Danny Phantom

IN

Twilight play 3

Ch. 5

A,.n

Hey Guys,

Welcome back!

Dpl2

 

The next Day after school the trio headed to room 304 for 7th period. Hopefully, the Teacher will announce the premiere night while they're at it. Danny thought as he Sam and Tucker headed to their favorite period of the day. 'I hope you guy's got your lines down.' said Tucker as he sat in the second row. 'Well duh we rehearse here regularly.' said Danny as he shrugged.

'We also rehearse, at Danny's and on video chat.' said Sam. As she looked over at the Teacher who was finally getting the props together. 'I never practiced with video chat!' yelled Tucker as he looked over at Danny and Sam wide-eyed. 'Oh, we didn't?' asked Sam with a raised eyebrow. 'I thought we, did.' said Sam as she looked over at Danny with a shrug. 'We called you, you didn't answer.' said Danny as he looked over his lines. 'Tucker checked his feed on his PDA which was connected to his computer at home.

He had 5 missed calls from both Danny and Sam yesterday. 'Oh.' said Tucker as he laughed nervously at the outcome of their conversation. 'Uh. Yeah.' said Danny and Sam as they laughed at their friend. Looking forward as the Teacher cleared her throat. 'Alright, so the Play premiere will be next Saturday so we have some time to rehearse more. So let's do the Florida scene. Sam, Danny,

Layne. If you could come up here we can get started.' she said as the prop kids finished up a Beach scenery. Sam and Danny rushed up to the stage excited to begin. a great rehearsal. Once everything was all set the Teacher said. 'And... action!' she yelled and the curtains opened, the scene beginning Sam facing the stage. The stage looking like a Florida Beach. Plants scattered through throughout the stage, as Sam began her monologue.

'I did want to see my mom.' Sam stood in front of the waving prop sea. 'I wanted to know that her life was full and satisfying.' Sam continued to look at the water as the curtains closed, Everyone getting ready for the next scene. 'Action!' yelled the Teacher as the curtains opened to Sam and Rene relaxing in the sun. 'Aren't you gonna miss this? Can't you feel the Vitamin D soaking up in your pores?' she said as they relaxed on Beach chairs. Prop lights hitting them for the effect of the sun. Sam opened her eyes. 'Yeah, I am gonna miss this.' she said as she closed her eyes again enjoying the piece.

'You know colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier.' she said as she fixed her cowgirl hat taking a sip of her Iced tea. Sam gave her an annoyed stare. 'I'm just saying if you go to the University of Alaska, I'm never gonna see you.' Sam looked forward. Then put on her sunglasses as she looked over at her mom. 'They have a really great science program. 'You mean, Edward program?' the lights opened to Danny sitting at the table a prop window, in front of him as he watches Sam.

'The way he watches you,' Sam looked over at Danny who was watching her intently. 'It's like he's willing to leap in front of you and take a bullet or something.' she said as she looked over at Sam. 'Is that a bad thing?' Sam asked. 'Is that a bad thing?' Sam asked. 'It's an intense thing.' 'You're different with him. He moves. You move. Like magnets.' 'I don't know... we're just.' 'In love. I get it. I just want to make sure you're making the right choices for you. You know cause you're the one that's gonna have to live with them.' The curtains closed.

'Take five!' she yelled as she wrote a few things down on her clipboard. Danny and Sam sighed in relief as she grabbed two bottles of water for Danny and herself. 'It's going pretty well, if I may add.' said Danny as he smirked slightly Sam pushed his arm playfully. Eventually turning it into a big pushing fight though they didn't push each other that hard. They laughed as they finished up their little game. 'Alright, everyone time for the next scene. The Cullen's and the wolves chasing Victoria through the woods.' she said as she wrote a few things down on the clipboard. Everyone getting ready for the next scene.

The scene opened to the woods, The Cullen's gathered around one another waiting for Victoria to appear. 'Are you sure this is where you saw her?' asked the boy playing Carlisle. 'She's almost here.' she said as Jasper got a little closer. Alice examining the area. The suspense etching closer suddenly Paulina came rushing by. 'On your left!' yelled Alice as everyone headed towards the area. Running at Vampire speed or as fast as they can actually go. Victoria running as fast as she possibly could. The Cullen's chasing her at nearly the same speed.

Emmett closer than the rest. He was nearly there reaching his hand out towards her both falling down a nearby hill. Emmett got up and quickly followed. Victoria jumped over a prop river as she landed on another prop. That was the wolf turf. The Cullen's reaching the end of a cliff. 'Wait!' yelled Carlisle as he held his hand out in front of Rosalie. 'She's in their territory.' Jasper and Esme ran close by. 'She'll get away!' she yelled running faster. Jasper looked over towards the wolf territory which had a few of the pack finally join the chase. 'No, she won't!' he yelled as he ran faster The wolves and the Cullen's gave chase.

Victoria jumping between both turfs. Emmett was determined to get Victoria. 'Emmett, no!' yelled Esme as he tried to make the jump causing Emmett to get in the way of Paul. Who was angered by the Vampires intrusion. Emmett fell in the river as Paul continued to growl at the Vampire. Victoria using this squabble to escape. The curtains closed as everyone got ready for the next scene.

Once everything was set the scene began. Danny pretended to roll up to the school along with Sam in the front seat. Danny pretends to turn off the engine. 'Do you regret going?' he asked looking at her, as she looked at him. 'No. It was really great seeing my mom. Just really hard saying goodbye.' she said looking out the window. Danny looked at her. 'It doesn't have to be goodbye.' He said looking at Sam. 'Is that why you asked me to go?' she asked looking towards Danny.

'You thought I was gonna change my mind?' Sam asked. 'I'm always hoping for that.' said Edward as he looked at Sam.

The music blared as Danny looked out the prop window. 'What?' asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

'If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?' Sam got out of the car as Danny began to get out himself. 'Course not.' He said as the scene continued.

 

A.N

Hope you enjoyed the chapter more to come

DPL2


End file.
